


All Those Kisses

by randompandemic



Series: Cullen & Róisín [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompandemic/pseuds/randompandemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt on tumblr and a scene from Friends, a humorous little piece of Cullen and my Inquisitor Róisín Trevelyan</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Kisses

It had been weeks since that kiss on the battlements.

They had agreed that, for the good of the Inquisition, their relationship was better left as something between only the two of them. They did not want gossip to spread, did not want people to think their feelings for each other would distract from their mission. So they kept it quiet.

It wasn’t easy.

Every day when he saw her in at the war table, Cullen’s heart raced and he had to fight the bright smile on his lips when she walked in. They stood next to each other often and he took the opportunity to lean close enough to almost brush her hand, to almost feel the warmth of her skin.

It had become a bit of a routine for her to stop by his office every day on her rounds across Skyhold. He would usually be giving instruction to the training officers who overlooked the recruits he could not see to personally. They would all salute her and he would send the men and women out with their day’s assignments. By the time he had closed the door behind them and turned towards her, she already sat on his desk with that little smirk that drove him crazy. When he stepped closer, she would grab the fur of his coat and pull him into her kiss. He laughed against her lips, more freely than he ever thought he would laugh again, happier than he ever thought he would be.

By the Maker, it wasn’t easy. He wanted to stand on the battlements and scream out to all of Skyhold – nay, all of Thedas! – that he had fallen madly in love with Róisín Trevelyan. But he wouldn’t, because the mission took priority. When this was over, that was a different story. But until Corypheus was dead, they could not afford to make this public.

He thought they did well. He thought they hid their blossoming relationship. Right until that day in the war room. He was not even sure what had come over him. The force of habit, perhaps, from her being the first he saw every morning when he woke up to her stretching on the bed next to him, from their usually quickly exchanged kisses before anyone else came to see them. Perhaps it was because normally, he was last to leave the war room, so no one would have noticed. But today, he was not last. Today, Cullen had given his report first and Ros had set him up with a mission in the Exalted Plains – reconstruction of a bridge, maybe, he wasn’t even entirely sure anymore. Fact was, he had accepted the mission and then had gone to excuse himself for the day’s work. He had saluted to her, she nodded, and as he headed for the door he stopped by her side, a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her.

His lips gently came to hers and her eyes widened in surprise. They both froze like that for what felt like an eternity. He heard Josephine draw in a sharp breath. The two of them stood like statues, staring at each other, lips still lingering in the kiss they were not supposed to share in public.

He straightened his back and cleared his throat.

“Inquisitor,” he said. Ros lowered her gaze, her face a bright pink.

“Commander.”

His brain shorted out. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to fix this? They would have to make explanations, and they did not really have any. How were they supposed to explain that they had been involved for weeks now, risking the Inquisition’s integrity. His brain was boiling and he knew he was possibly as red in the face as his tunic.

How he could have possibly throught the solution he came up with was in any way the right one, he had no idea. But he did it anyways. With stiff movements, he turned from her and marched around the table. He stopped by Josephine’s side.

“Ambassador,” he said, leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Commander,” Josephine replied politely, but a slight giggle in her voice. He proceeded to the spymaster, put his hands on both her cheeks and kissed her, smack-dab on the lips.

“Spymaster.”

“Commander.”

He heard Josephine break out into giggles she tried to suffocate in her sleeves behind him. He turned and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, he banged his head against the wall. Maker’s breath how would he ever be able to live this one down?

* * *

An hour passed before she wandered into his office with the brightest, dirtiest grin on her face.

“Maker’s breath…” he grumbled, folded his hands over his head and pressed his face into his desk.

“That was a _very_ affectionate morning for you, Cullen,” she teased.

“I don’t know what came over me!”

“You mean when you kissed me in front of the entire room? Or when you then proceeded to kiss _everyone else_ in the room as well?”

He looked up at her upset and all it earned him was a burst of laughter from her. She walked around his desk and sank down onto his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. “Don’t worry. Leliana and Josephine took it with humour.”

“What did they say?”

“They said we should not worry, everything was under control. Leliana apparently knew about us all along anyways. So does Vivienne, she wrote me a lengthy letter about public indecency and about it being ‘none of her business but she couldn’t help but notice, why, with us kissing right outside her window’. Varric apparently knows too and we have inspired another chapter of Swords and Shields about the forbidden love between a Circle mage and the Knight Commander. So there you go, everyone is fine.”

“Yes, fine. I will never show my face in public again, ever, and I can certainly never face Leliana and Josephine again in my life.”

She chuckled.

“Don’t worry. We agreed never to speak of this again. But… if you’d rather continue keeping us a secret…”

He heard the disappointment in her voice and quickly took her hands, looked up to meet her gaze and place his forehead against hers.

“Ros, you are the light of my life and if I had known my attempts in secrecy were so pointless, I would have long since told the world. So if you allow me to officially court you, Lady Trevelyan…”

She chuckled, ran her fingers through his hair when she silenced him with a kiss. He felt a weight fall from his shoulders and he could wrap his arms around her, breath in her scent and for the first time did not worry about people seeing them together. No more sneaking around, no more secret, stolen kisses.

Maybe this rather unfortunate revelation was not such a bad thing after all. 


End file.
